The Prophecy
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: Two brothers killed by the same hand. Sasuke will prove such a foretelling wrong...right?
1. The Prophecy

**The basic idea for this story was my brother's, and I liked the concept so POOF! this fic was born! It's rated T for language and graphic violence with blood and gore. Okay people, enjoy my little story. **

**Disclaimer: n00b-masta2112 unfortunately does not own Naruto, so don't sue her.**

----------

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

"You'll take this mission for me, won't you Sasuke?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Leave tomorrow…early. Get to the Land of Snow and fast as you can. Sneak into Yukigakure, find a woman by the name of Tsurara Atae…and kill her. Bring her body back to me."

Sasuke cast his glance up at his sensei. "May I ask why you need this kunoichi dead?"

Orochimaru smirked. "She is not a ninja, Sasuke. She is a psychic, able to see into the future. Visions have been washing through her mind ever since she was born. I intend to discover the secrets of her fortellings."

Sasuke pondered this information as Orochimaru strode over to a desk and pulled a drawer open. He reached in and pulled out a single sheet of paper, worn from age, and unrolled it on the desktop. The snake sennin motioned for Sasuke to approach. He did, and they both hovered over the paper. On one side was a map into Yukigakure, and the other side was occupied with information on the psychic who was called Tsurara Atae.

_Impressive. This girl aided her nation by foretelling numerous attacks on the village so their shinobi could counter fast enough_ Sasuke thought. He gazed at the small photo provided on the page. The woman staring out at him looked more like a little girl than a 19-year-old woman. Her silvery-blue hair was thin and shone brilliantly. Tsurara had the most amazing crystal-clear blue eyes that appeared to reflect Sasuke's image back to him, even though he was certain she had no clue he even existed. Not only were her eyes like mirrors, but they were so huge and innocent that they took up most of her face.

"Carry this with you. It will help you find her faster."

Sasuke took the paper from him and headed out of the room.

"Get out early…and don't come back without the psychic's body," Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke nodded and proceeded out the door.

----------

The next morning, Sasuke got out early, all right. He set out before the sun and leapt through the trees at unbelievable speed. By the time the sun had completely risen, the young Uchiha had already traveled ten miles. He continued to travel at this pace all day, and had been slowed down by the snow by sunset. While trekking through the slippery terrain, Sasuke wondered what Orochimaru planned to do with the girl's psychic abilities.

Soon, the outlines of buildings appeared against the rising moon in the distance. "Yukigakure, Village Hidden in the Snow," Sasuke whispered. He pulled out the paper and scanned its contents quickly. Stuffing it back into his pack, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and dashed towards the village at top speed.

He slipped past the guards with ease and wandered the sleeping town in search of Tsurara's home. After a short hunt, the predator had located its prey. Through a window, he saw a young woman with thin silvery-blue hair and large reflective eyes standing at a sudsy sink full of dishes, humming a sweet tune while rocking a baby's cradle with her foot. Sasuke's assumption was confirmed when he saw the family name 'Atae' carved into the wood of the front door.

The Uchiha barged through the front door and entered the tiny kitchen, kunai drawn.

Tsurara sensed his presence and stopped humming. "Sasuke Uchiha. At last you've come."

Sasuke gasped sharply. "What? How do you know my name?"

The psychic laughed lightly and removed her foot from the cradle. She leaned over and tucked the little being tightly under the blankets. "Silly boy. I've been waiting for you. I foresaw my death months ago, and have anxiously awaited your arrival."

"You mean…you were _looking forward_ to me coming and murdering you?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Tsurara laughed again. "No, you fool. It is your destiny and mine for you to come and kill me. You see, when I was a baby, a very special gift was bestowed upon me. I was to be the messenger for an ancient prophecy. I was born to deliver a message to _you_, Sasuke."

"Me?"

The girl closed her eyes. "As I got older, visions of the future flooded into my brain…so many that I could've drowned in them all. My telepathic abilities had collided with other future events, leading to them all being projected to me inside my head. The village leader discovered this and used me to help Yukigakure. Eventually, I grew tired of being a tool and eagerly awaited the day I fulfilled my fate: To pass on the prophecy to the one it affects most…you."

"So all this time…you've just been waiting to pass on a message…and then what? What happens after you complete your destiny?

Tsurara opened her eyes. "I am discarded; tossed aside; a broken tool that cannot be mended."

Sasuke shook his head. "So…what is the prophecy you were meant to tell me?"

The psychic took a deep breath and recited, "Two brothers killed by the same hand, the younger an avenger of the older killer of the clan. Both will fall by the same five fingers, and neither soul in a good place will linger."

Sasuke clenched his hand around the kunai. "It fits…Itachi slaughtered our clan and I vowed to avenge them." The Uchiha glared at Tsurara. "How did you know?"

The girl stared blankly at him. "I didn't. That's the prophecy I've known all my life."

"Even before he killed them…she knew he would," Sasuke whispered to himself.

"You are going to kill me now."

Sasuke smirked and raised his kunai. "Yup." He lunged at Tsurara and stabbed her through the heart. She dropped to her knees and coughed up some blood. Sasuke knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with her. "I will deny your prophecy. Itachi and I can't die by the same hand, because no one will kill him except for me."

"Fool!" Tsurara coughed out. "One cannot escape his own fate!"

The young Uchiha yanked his kunai out of her chest. "Just watch me." She fell limp into his arms. The psychic was dead. Sasuke carried the corpse all the way back to Orochimaru's lair, and when he got there, laid her down in front of his master.

"Well done, Sasuke," Orochimaru praised.

Sasuke ignored him and exited the room. _I have to kill Itachi soon…before the prophecy comes true…_

----------

**A/N: Alrighties, the first chappie is up! Tsurara means icicle and Atae means gift. Stick with the story people; it's going to get good!**


	2. The Younger, An Avenger

**Okay, here we go with chapter 2!!!**

Chapter 2: The Younger, An Avenger

Sasuke trained with Orochimaru by day like normal, but by night, the young Uchiha lay awake and thought of the prophecy. The lingering words of the psychic echoed through his mind like the whisper of the wind through the trees on a cold autumn evening. He tossed and turned in his bed until the sun came up, unable to sleep.

_I've got to kill Itachi _now, _or else I just might go crazy. I will not allow any other man to achieve my dream._ Sasuke got up the next morning with a strange feeling. He felt as if something wasn't right. The Sharingan wielder crept silently around the small dwelling cautiously, curiously anticipating the reason for this eerie feeling creeping from his stomach up into his throat.

As Sasuke turned a corner into a dimmed room, the feeling in his throat leaped out in the form of a hoarse yell, "You!" There, standing right before him, was the one and only…Uchiha Itachi. The S-class criminal stood over Orochimaru, his shadow cast over the snake sennin's pale face. Orochimaru was trembling – almost cowering – in the corner from Itachi.

At the sound of his brother's angry voice, Itachi spun around and smirked. "It's been a long time, little brother."

Sasuke growled, "Don't greet me as if we're old friends, you bastard."

The elder Uchiha smirked again. "I suppose I shouldn't, should I?"

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists. He was so enraged he could barely snarl out, "Why…why are you here? What do you want?"

"It is nothing that concerns you, otouto. I did not come for your sake."

The younger Uchiha fumed quietly. Itachi turned his back to his brother, and Sasuke exploded, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

The Mangekyo Sharingan user ignored Sasuke's question and continued to advance on Orochimaru. "Itachi! Answer me, dammit! What are you doing here?!"

Itachi turned towards Sasuke and glared at him. "I came to destroy your sensei, Orochimaru. Not to engage in a battle with **you**." As the elder Uchiha was addressing his little brother, Orochimaru drew his kunai and aimed to stab Itachi in the back. But before he could, the superior S-class criminal swiped a dagger across Orochimaru's forearm, severing it completely. The snake sennin stared frozen in shock and fear as blood spurted from the wound and pooled on the floor next to his hand, with its fingers still furled around the kunai handle.

"How did you…?" Orochimaru grabbed onto his arm and desperately tried to slow the bloodflow.

"You fool! Did you really think you could _sneak up_ on me? You're even stupider than I thought," Itachi scoffed. "You're not even worth killing." As his older brother turned and left, Sasuke remembered him using those exact words on him the day Itachi wiped out the clan. The younger Uchiha grew angry and stormed after his brother. "Itachi! Come back!" When Itachi offered no reply, Sasuke became even angrier. "I've wanted to fight you my whole life, and I'm not waiting any longer! Fight me! Here and now!"

Itachi halted, but kept his back facing Sasuke. "You want to fight?...Are you in favor of dying today, little brother?"

Sasuke shot a death glare at his brother's back. "I'll kill you."

The elder Uchiha spun around, his Mangekyo Sharingan present in his eyes. "Fine. Let's go."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and readied himself for an attack. When Itachi made no movement to strike, Sasuke seized the opportunity. He vanished and reappeared right behind Itachi, and slashed his kunai at his brother's neck. Itachi quickly dodged it and smirked at his brother.

"You've improved, little brother," he said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted him onto his knees. Itachi held a kunai to his brother's throat. "But I have to say, I was expecting a more exciting fight out of you. Too bad." The elder Uchiha sunk the small knife into Sasuke's flesh, but it poofed into a log and fell to the ground. "Very good, Sasuke." As Sasuke ran past his brother in a blur, Itachi's Sharingan caught the movement and sliced at him. He hit Sasuke's face head-on with the blade, and the deep cut began bleeding momentarily. The younger Uchiha wiped it off with his fist when he slowed to a stop. "Don't you see, otouto? There's no way you can win."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at his brother. "I will defeat you! By the end of this battle, you will lie helpless at my mercy!" The enraged Sasuke charged at his brother at full speed. He tossed a handful of shuriken, which Itachi dodged. One lightly grazed his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood to trickle off his face. Sasuke swerved off to the other direction and stabbed his kunai into Itachi's side. The knife stuck out of his waist, holding all the blood in. Itachi made a noise of surprise as he reached down and felt the weapon in his side.

Itachi looked around for his little brother. "Sasuke, from here on out, I'm not going easy on you!" The S-class criminal barreled at the younger man with his dagger in hand. Sasuke tried to dive out of the way of the attack, but didn't move quite fast enough. The small knife hacked away a large amount of flesh, leaving Sasuke's arm a bloody mess. Luckily, it was his left hand, so he still had his dominant hand to work with.

_There's only one thing I can do to kill him before he does any more damage_ Sasuke thought as he preformed a few hand signs and watched the chakra build in his hand.

"His…his chakra is so concentrated it's visible!" Itachi whispered to himself. "What kind of jutsu is this?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother one last time before squeezing his eyes shut and charging at him at an inhuman speed. He neared Itachi and thrust his hand into his chest. Sasuke's hand went clear through his brother's heart and the blue chakra faded away. Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes as the elder Uchiha breathed his last words.

"You won, little brother…but you will not leave this battlefield without any scars…I'll make sure of that," Itachi coughed out. He lifted his dagger with all the strength he had left and chopped Sasuke's arm out of his body. The battered hand dropped to the ground in a puddle of blood. Sasuke stared at his older brother in awe. "Sasuke…you are my only family…please make sure that no one gets ahold of my Sharingan…please…" Itachi fell to the ground with a hollow _thud!_

Sasuke wrapped a strip of cloth around the base of his forearm as a sort of tourniquet to stop the bleeding. He took Itachi's cloak and Akatsuki ring and used his dagger to dig his eyes out of hteir sockets. Sasuke tucked both the dagger and the Mangekyo Sharingan eyes into his pocket and carried the cloak over his shoulder. He fingered the ring in his only hand, the left one, and walked out of the forest.

All he forgot was his brother and his own hand.

----------

As Orochimaru hiked through the forest, he stumbled upon the corpse of Uchiha Itachi and a truncated hand. Orochimaru glanced at his own nub of a wrist and then back at the hand and smirked. The snake sennin examined Itachi's body and found that his eyes had already been removed.

"I suppose I'll have to obtain the Sharingan through Sasuke now…and to do that, I'll need both hands," he said as he picked up the disembodied hand. "Perfect."

----------

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! The third chapter will be the last one! Please review!**


	3. Both Will Fall

'**Kay people, this is the grand finale! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Both Will Fall

Sasuke wandered the forest aimlessly for two whole days after killing Itachi. He felt dizzy the entire time and stumbled often. He assumed it was from all the blood loss he suffered from the end of his arm, where the hand had been cut off. The opening had stopped pouring blood long ago, and now it just looked like a mass of clots and bone. The infected wound delivered intense pain to Sasuke, and eventually he couldn't go on. The exhausted Uchiha slumped against a tree and dozed off, thinking to himself, _I denied the prophecy…I did it._

As he laid there, totally helpless, Sasuke didn't notice the man approach his resting place. The pale face of the man gazed at Sasuke with an icy edge to his glare. Sasuke sensed his presence and jolted awake. He searched with his Sharingan for the intruder, even though he knew he was in no condition to fight.

Just as Sasuke located the trespasser, he emerged from the shadows, revealing the snake-like features of Orochimaru. Sasuke struggled to sit up and stare down Orochimaru.

"Poor Sasuke. What a shame to have to find you in such conditions…I'd like to help you…" The snake sennin knelt down in front of his student. "But unfortunately, I have to kill you."

Sasuke tried to squirm away, but before he had a chance, Orochimaru thrust his right palm into Sasuke's chest, right where his heart was. He dug his fingers through Sasuke's shirt and deep into his skin. "I need your Sharingan, and Itachi's as well…I understand you have them both?" Sasuke didn't reply, but grunted in pain. Orochimaru sunk his hand deeper into the last Uchiha's flesh, until he could feel the heart steadily beating against his fingers. Sasuke let out a cry as Orochimaru ripped his heart from his body.

As Sasuke's life drained from him, he whispered, "How…could you do that…with your hand?" He coughed up some blood and struggled to continue seeing straight.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "Not **my** hand, Sasuke…**Your** hand." The snake sennin dropped the organ onto the ground and lifted his sleeve back, revealing stitch marks where Sasuke's original hand had been attached to his arm.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "My…" He coughed up some more blood as his vision blurred and he breathed his last breaths and thought his last thoughts:

_The prophecy…it really came true. Tsurara was right. There **was** no way I could escape my fate. My hand destroyed both Itachi and myself. The prophecy…_

Two brothers killed by the same hand

The younger, and avenger of the older killer of the clan.

Both will fall by the same five fingers

And neither soul in a good place will linger…

_That place…will I meet you there, Itachi?_

----------

**A/N: Yay! It's all done! Sorry if there's typos, but I didn't proofread it very closely. Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
